Fugitive
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin comes home to treat Jason no one knows that she is running from someone. When Sonny and Jason find out they want to help her. Will she let them after the way they have treated her? Will Jason be willing to help Robin even if it means letting Sam go? What will happen between Robin and Jason? What happens when he finally sees Carly's true colors? Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

FUGITIVE

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Year is End of 2005 when Robin came home to treat Jason to early 2006 to late 2006 not sure how far I will take it yet. I will let you know when I know

Jason was running, he had Alcazar's men after him. He didn't know where to go. He had lost his gun while he was running and he wasn't sure where, which was bad. There were four men chasing him with guns. He looked up ahead and there was Robin Scorpio and he rushed up to her and grabbed her and started to run with her.

"What the hell, Jason?" Robin said agitated that he would grab her.

"There are four guys with guns after me, I lost my gun somewhere. We need to get out of here."

Robin now understood and they continued to run and both Jason and Robin were thankful she ran every day because she had to stay fit because of the HIV. They continued to head up the docks with the four men chasing them. They were weaving back and forth as much as possible while running to prevent the men from getting a shot off. Robin suddenly turns toward the parking lot taking out some keys and Jason realized this is where her car was. They get in her car after she unlocks the door with the remote control button and they drive away with the four guys shooting at them, luckily Jason and Robin didn't get hit. "Head for Sonny's"

Jason gives her directions to Greystone Manor since she had never been there. They pull in and Carly's car is there. Jason says, "Oh shit, I don't need this right now."

Robin and Jason walk into the house and into the den where Max tells Jason, Sonny and Carly are at. Sonny and Carly were talking when they enter. Carly and Sonny look at Jason and Robin. They both were surprised that Robin was with Jason.

Carly said sarcastically. "What is she doing here?" Carly thinks I got rid of her years ago and I can do it again if I have to.

"Robin saved my life so don't start Carly. If not for Robin I would be dead." Jason said.

"What? How?" Sonny asked surprised.

"Alcazar's men were after me and I lost my gun and they almost had me when I ran into Robin and she ran with me and got us to her rental car and drove us out of there without either of us getting hit. The bad news is that Alcazar's men saw Robin with me."

"So they may come after me." Robin said, right then Robin's cell phone rings and she takes it out saying it could be the hospital.

She answered it and she accidentally put it on speaker and the person on the other line said, "I am coming for you. You won't be able to hide from me. I will punish you severely for running away. Watch out I am coming for you and I will be there soon and you will be coming home and then I will punish you for running away. See you soon, Robin bird." He hangs up.

Robin, while the person was talking had started to shake and Jason, Sonny and Carly noticed this and Jason after hearing the phone call because she had accidentally put it on speaker asked her, "What kind of trouble are you in? Who is he?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Robin asked, she was concerned that he would find a way to get to her. She knew what he was capable of and didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we can help you." Jason asked genuinely baffled at her attitude.

"Jason, you and Sonny have ignored me or been downright cold to me since I've been back so why should I tell you anything?"

"I don't know what to say to that, but I am sorry. I want to help you though so please tell us what is going on. Who was that guy on the phone? What kind of trouble are you in?"

"His name is Fabrice Enos, I dated him for a while and then when I had a late surgery and I was supposed to have gone with him to meet his parents and couldn't he got mad. We were living together and we had been together for six months and three living together and he flipped and beat me up pretty badly, he punctured a lung and I had to be in the hospital for two weeks. When I got out of the hospital I went to pack my stuff because I was moving out and he unexpectedly came home while I was packing and when he found me packing he beat me up again saying I was his and I wasn't going anywhere. I had to go back to the hospital for a couple more weeks. I got out and a week later I told him that I had to go to a conference in the United States and that I would be back in a few days. He called my work and asked my supervisor if it was true and he said that it was but that he needed me to come to the hospital to get some paperwork I forgot. I went there and he told me to stay in the United States because he was afraid that Fabrice would end up killing me."

Robin takes a moment to get her emotions under control."I found out from my boss that Fabrice's family was involved with the mob and that I needed to get away from him so I left for New York for the conference and then Sam showed up and told me about you, Jason, and I came home. I told one of my friends why I wasn't coming back to France and asked him to get my stuff and ship it to me and he and a few others did just that. Now he's found me and with who he is involved with I am in a lot of trouble. They will come after me. I have no protection against his family and his connection to the mob. Sonny, you and Jason can't help me because you tossed me out of your life and that means I am no longer family to you, so you can't help me and the only one I can rely on is myself. I was going to stay here so I could be around my family but that can't happen now. I am going to go pack my bags again and go somewhere I can't be found. I have no choice but to run."

"IF you run, you will be running your whole life until they find you which they will and then they will kill you." Sonny says.

Robin is crying by now, "What do you suggest I do then, let them find me here and maybe use my sister's or uncle against me. I have no protection here. I can't stay."

"Robin, stay here I want to talk to Jason about something. Maybe we can help in another way. Just hang on I may have an idea." Sonny says wanting to help her.

Jason and Sonny walk into the inner office and Sonny tells Jason. "She needs help and the only way she can stay here is if she is married to the mob, you need to marry her, she will be protected that way. I still love Robin like a sister. I would marry her but the divorce from Carly hasn't come through yet. Will you do this? I know you know that you will lose Sam but Robin will die if you don't marry her. She just saved your life, you said when you two showed up, help her out Jason. I know I am asking a lot but I don't want her to die."

Jason paces thinking about this, "I don't know what to do Sonny, I really don't want Robin to die but I don't want to hurt Sam either, I had intended to spend my life with Sam and now if I do this I have to let her go to live her life away from me and watch her fall in love with someone else and marry and have babies with that person."

"Yes, that is a given but you had intended to spend your life with Robin once and maybe if you two marry then you can find what you and Robin lost. You and Robin have to act like you are in love and you can't tell anyone including Sam about this. She has to think you love Robin and realized it and want to spend your life with Robin not Sam. It will be hard but could you let Robin die? You would feel responsible for her death and she will die if you don't do this."

"Alright I will marry Robin. How long will this marriage be?" Jason knew how long forever but he wanted Sonny to say the words anyway.

"You know you can't get a divorce without Robin becoming a target. I'm sorry Jason. Will you still marry her?"

Meanwhile Carly is trying to rile Robin and having no luck. Carly then says the words that does rile Robin up. "You are still the same high and mighty Saint you always were no wonder Jason chose me over you. He loved me and was thinking of me when he was in bed with you, he told me so. How does it feel knowing you were second choice?"

Robin walks over to Carly and hits her in her nose breaking it and then her eye and Carly screams and starts crying. "Don't ever talk to me about being his second choice. I was the one that shared a bed with him. He slept on the couch at your place, not your bed. You were his go to girl not girlfriend, I was that and you never had him. He was there for Michael not you. You weren't anything but Michael's mother even with your schemes and manipulations you couldn't get him to stop loving me and hop into bed with you. You were just someone he fucked, I was someone he loved. So don't tell me about Jason and how he chose you over me, he chose Michael not you. Deal with that Carly."

Jason and Sonny stand there shocked at what Robin had said and done to Carly. They realized Robin had hit Carly and her nose was probably broke where Robin hit her. It was bleeding and her eye looked like Robin had hit her there too.

"Sonny, Jason, she hit me for no reason." Carly said trying to get Robin in trouble and all Robin did was start laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Carly said angrily.

"YOU. You are who I am laughing at Carly, after what you said what did you expect me to do but punch you. I am no longer your doormat or Jason's. I am not who I was in 1998 and 1999 and will take anything you or Jason dish out and turn the other cheek. You insult me or say things like you did you better be ready for the consequences because I don't turn the other cheek anymore, I will not let you or anyone else say things like you did and lay down and let you roll over me like you did before. I would watch myself if I was you Carly because I will not put up with your shit."

"What did Carly say to get her punched?" Jason asked, curious.

"She told me that while you were in my bed she was who you were thinking of. That you loved her not me."

"Carly, that is not true and you know it. I loved Robin, not you, never you and I certainly wasn't thinking about you while I was in bed with Robin. She and I made love not just had sex and all you and I ever had was meaningless sex, while Robin and I loved each other."

"I was better in bed than she was." Carly said to her and Jason.

"No, you weren't we had meaningless sex with no feelings which didn't even compare to what I shared with Robin which was ecstasy and love."

Carly storms from the room and gets in her car and she has Lorenzo meet her at her hotel intent on finding this man that Robin is running from and letting him know where Robin is at so he can get rid of her for Carly.

Sonny sends Peter to follow Carly and find out what she is doing because he is sure she will do something after that.

Meanwhile back at Sonny's they decide to have lunch that way Jason can think about what he wants to do. Sonny figures that he needs some time to think. Sonny invites Robin to eat with them and at first she declines until Sonny tells her it is his pasta with sauce so she decides to stay. She hadn't had Sonny's pasta and sauce in years. They sit down not saying much at first then Sonny asks Robin about Paris and where she had traveled and so she tells them about her travels and Jason asks a lot of questions about the places she saw that he didn't get to see.

Peter comes back after hearing Lorenzo and Carly's conversation with Fabrice Enos telling him where Robin was.

Peter hurries into the dining room where they are eating and having a conversation about Italy and the things she saw there.

"Sorry, boss, for interrupting but Mrs. C called Lorenzo Alcazar and met with him at the MC and they got hold of a Fabrice Enos and told him where Ms. Scorpio was at."

"That bitch, I am going to kill her. I will be rearranging her face for her." Robin said, now she was very angry herself and was going to rearrange Carly's face for her.

Jason decides then that he will marry Robin and protect her from Fabrice Enos and Carly, he now understands what Robin must have gone through with Carly by what Carly just did and said earlier, he was very angry at Carly and would not protect her anymore or clean up her messes. "Robin, we have a lot to talk about." Jason said.

"What is there to talk about? Carly has made my stay in Port Charles over but before I leave I will be paying a visit to Carly and after I see her make sure you call an ambulance because she is going to need one."

"Robin, I have a solution to your problem so you don't have to leave your family." Jason said knowing he had to do this, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"What is it, Jason?" Robin asked hoping that he does have a solution to her problem she wants to stay in Port Charles.

"I want you to marry me. You will be safe then and Carly, Alcazar and Fabrice Enos won't hurt you because I will protect you from them and whoever else comes along. Carly, I now know is no friend of yours or mine which means after what she just did telling him where to find you she will not be part of our lives together."

"What about Sam? I want someone who can be faithful to me and put me and the children we will have first. Do you want children?"

"Sam will be out of our lives also. I will be faithful to you and you and the children we have will come first. I do want to have children, with you. So what do you say will you marry me?"

Let me know what you think in a review! Please review I am no longer using beta reader and would like to know what you think. Let me know if there is a story you want updated.


	2. Chapter 2

FUGITIVE

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Year is End of 2005 when Robin came home to treat Jason to early 2006 to late 2006 not sure how far I will take it yet. I will let you know when I know.

"Are you sure, Jason? I know the rules, you and I can't ever get a divorce without Fabrice coming after me, and so be sure, Jason. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Jason says trying to reassure her.

"What about Sam? You know she will be out of your life, I will not put up with you cheating on me, not again. Can you really give her up and let her marry and have children with someone else?"

"Like I said Sam will be out of our lives. She will find someone else and get married, have children with that person, I know this and I know that will be better for her, not being a part of this life. I can't let you die. So we marry and see what happens between us, we have to stay married, I know that. I know that if we divorce they will come after you. I am sure I want to do this. I can't let you die, especially when I can do something to stop it. I would regret that for the rest of my life and I would hate myself; for it, that I could have done something and didn't. Marry me, Robin?"

"Alright, we need to do this right away, especially since Carly told Fabrice where I am at." Robin said. She was very angry at Carly for what she did and she was going to have a chat with Carly with her fists. Carly could have gotten her killed if Fabrice had gotten to her and Carly knew that and didn't care so she was going to rearrange Carly's face for her.

"I'll call and have the plane ready and we can go to Vegas and find a nice chapel without Elvis impersonators." Sonny said knowing how Jason would feel about Elvis impersonators after his marriage to Brenda.

"I'll call the Jackal and have him find us a nice chapel. He can find anything on that computer of his." Jason said confusing Robin.

"Hang on, have him come here and then tell him what you want or better yet have him meet us at the airstrip. He can look for it on our way to Vegas."

"Good idea Sonny, I'll call him now." Jason said taking out his cell phone.

"Hang on, what or who is a Jackal?" Robin asked confused.

"His real name is Damian Spinelli." Jason said.

"Oh, Georgie and Maxie introduced me to him."

"Okay, but he calls himself the Jackal. Don't ask me why and he calls me Stone Cold and he calls Sonny the Godfather and Sam is Goddess, he hardly ever calls you by your name. He calls everyone by a nickname. He's a kid that lives with me and I hope you have no problem with him continuing living with us. He has been abandoned a lot and I can't abandon him too." Jason tells her.

"Is he close to Sam?" Robin asks hoping he wasn't.

"Yes, he's like a little brother to her. Why?" Jason asked not understanding why she wanted to know that.

"Okay, you obviously care about this kid a lot and I hope he has no problem with you marrying me. I am warning you though if he does I expect you to step in and tell him he better not disrespect me. If you don't I will. I won't kick him out but I won't put up with that shit from him or you. I am done being a doormat for anyone." Robin said passionately.

"You've changed a lot." Sonny commented knowing she would never have said anything like that before, especially to Jason.

"Yes, I had to. I've had to change not by choice, but by necessity." Robin said, leaving it at that, she would tell them what she went through but not now.

"What do you mean?" Jason wants to know and so does Sonny.

"We don't have time to get into it now. We need to decide who is going to this wedding." Robin said and they both decided to drop it for now only because she was right they needed to concentrate on the wedding.

"You're right. I think you should call Mac, Georgie and Maxie and anyone else you want to invite." Jason said wanting her to have her family there.

"Good, I'll also call Emily, Monica and Alan. They should be there too. Your family and mine it will look good to Fabrice along with the Five Families and Associates."

"She's right it will." Sonny says laughing at the look of horror on Jason's face.

"I'll tell everyone to meet at the airstrip but I won't tell them why and that they have to be there in an hour and to dress nice. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

"That's great make your calls." Sonny says.

"I'll call Emily, Monica, and Alan and tell them to be at the airstrip in an hour." Jason says, knowing that she was right, this would make it more believable!

Robin takes out another phone and puts in a code and dials a special number, her Mom and Dad, Aiden and Ryan, she had found her parents but her and her Dad's relationship was rocky but they were working on it. "Hello, Luv."

"Mom, I am leaving Port Charles in an hour to go to Vegas to get married to Jason Morgan." Robin tells her mother.

"Choice or Farbrice?" Her mother knew the story and her and Robert along with Aiden and Ryan were trying to find a way to have the French Mob take him out, otherwise the men in her family was threatening to take him out and Robin wasn't going to let the men in her family kill him and maybe go to jail for murder even if they have immunity murder was murder in some countries and France was one of them, they would be arrested if they killed him.

"Fabrice found me and Jason and I are getting married. Come if you can and dress nice."

"We'll be there we were headed to Port Charles we'll meet you in Vegas, call with meeting place."

"I will, goodbye." Robin said and she hung up and decided to call Mac next and tell him to meet her and not why. So she put that phone away and took out her regular cell phone and called Mac, Maxie and Georgie and told them to meet her at the airstrip in one hour and to dress nice, they said they would be there. She then went over to where Jason and Sonny were talking.

"Is Mac, Maxie and Georgie going to meet us at the airstrip?" Jason asked.

"Yes. What about Emily, Monica and Alan?"

"They'll be there. Sonny has brought it to my attention that you may not want to live in Penthouse 2 so he suggested us moving into Penthouse 4. What do you want to do? Do you want to live in Penthouse 4?"

"Yes, I do want to live in Penthouse 4. I really don't want to live in Penthouse 2 where you have lived with all of your women, I want to live in our home and that was Penthouse 4. You don't mind, do you?" Robin was suddenly worried that she had insulted him.

"No, I don't mind. I think it is a good idea, you should know that I want Spinelli to move in there with us which means we have to share a room. It would look odd if we didn't."

"I know it would look odd if we didn't share a room. I have no problem with that." She was thankful for him doing this she just hoped that he didn't figure out she still loved him.

"Let's head to the airstrip by the time we get there the others should be showing up, especially Mac. He will get there early to check things out so he should be there. "The pilot and guards are already there." Sonny said and they grab what they need and head out to the limo to go to the airstrip.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

FUGITIVE

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Year is End of 2005 when Robin came home to treat Jason to early 2006 to late 2006 not sure how far I will take it yet. I will let you know when I know please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes I am not using a beta

Mac is at the airstrip wondering what the hell is going on and why his niece told him to meet her at this airstrip and that Sonny's plane and guards are here. What has she done now? She left the house to go running this morning and she calls him and tells him to meet her here and dress nice at Sonny's plane. As far as he knew they weren't even speaking and when they did Sonny and Jason both treated her coldly even though she just saved Jason's life. What has she gotten herself into? Mac paces waiting for his niece to show up and explain to him what she had gotten herself into. Maybe she is just borrowing the plane. Yea, and he is going to grow wings and fly too. He knew some how she had gotten involved with Sonny or Jason again. He wouldn't have long to wait a limo was coming down the road toward him and something told him that his niece was in it.

The limo pulled up next to Mac and first Sonny got out and smirked at Mac, oh this was bad and then Jason got out and offered his hand to Robin to help her out.

"Hi, Uncle Mac, you made it I see and you look so nice. Where is Maxie and Georgie?" Maxie was bringing her something to wear for the wedding. All they had to do was get rings in Vegas and they were going to the hotel and Sonny had arranged for rings in both their sizes to be at the hotel when they got there so they could be married right away. Their license would be there also with the notary so all they had to do is sign for the license and pick out some rings and they could get married.

"They are coming, they stopped at the mall and said they would be just a few minutes there and would be coming here and would be here on time, at least that is what Maxie said but when she gets near a mall she goes wild. Now what is going on?"

"Uncle Mac you know about Fabrice Enos, well he found me Carly, Jason and Sonny heard him threaten me and then when Carly got her nose broken by my fist and a black eye also from my fist, she went and told him where I was at. Now I can run from him the rest of my life or I can marry Jason and stay in Port Charles and I chose to marry Jason so we are headed to Las Vegas to get married."

"I see. Jason, are you going to treat her right this time or are you going to cheat on her and put her last in your priorities again and her leave town hurt, shattered, destroyed and sick or are you going to treat her as your one and only and put her needs above your own. Put her first in your life. I hate how you treated her and I never want to see her destroyed and shattered again because of you. If I do you will not make it to see the next day, I will toss my badge and kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you, Mac."

"Good, treat her good and you and I won't have a problem and all the hate I feel for you for what you did the last time in time will disappear. Also make sure you have the best security you can on her if anything were to happen to her I would cheerfully kill you. Is that how that goes? What about Sam? Do you intend to keep her in your life like you did Carly?"

"No, Carly and Sam will not be in either of our lives. Sam will move out of penthouse two and we will move into penthouse four our old place. It was brought to my attention that Robin probably would feel better in our old penthouse than in the one I shared with other women. So Robin will redecorate the penthouse and we will live there."

"Good. Alright I guess I can understand why you are getting married and it is a good idea but I just don't want you to hurt Robin, she has been hurt enough. Robin, what about your other family?"

"They are coming and they will meet us in Vegas."

"What other family?"

"My parents are alive, and my cousin Aiden Devane and my brother Ryan Lavery will be coming they will call us for meeting time and place they are already on their way to Vegas. They were headed to Port Charles to shock the town now all they get to shock is Alan, and Monica."

"They are alive? Where have they been?" Jason asked.

"Mom had amnesia and Dad just didn't want to be a Dad anymore he rejoined the WSB and has been on assignments since mom and him were declared dead. Nice don't you think?"

Mac didn't say anything he knew Robert and Anna was alive. He wasn't happy with Robert at all.

"No I don't that is awful." Jason said, hurting for Robin.

"Just like what you did to Robin, tossing her from your life because she did something you didn't like and she fell off the pedestal you had her on."

"Uncle Mac I think that is enough we have people coming down the road and they don't need to see or hear this conversation."

"You're right."

As the car got closer you could tell it was Alan, Monica, Ned and Emily. They stopped the car on the other side of Mac's truck. They got out and came over and asked what was going on, but another car started down the road and so Jason said to wait a minute and he would tell them all together. In this car was Maxie, Georgie and the Jackal. They got out and Maxie brought over a bag and told Robin what she bought and Robin hugged Maxie and told her thank you.

"Now that everyone is here I think, we as in Robin and I would like you to join us in Las Vegas where Robin and I are getting married. I know this is a shock for some people."

"Like who, the minute Robin came back we expected you and her to get back together. You and Robin loved each other so much. You guys were each other's everything. So we kind of expected you to get back together and well the marriage is faster than we thought but who cares. Let's go to Vegas." Cheers went up and everyone climbed on the plane and off they fly toward Vegas. Robin and Jason sat together on one side and Maxie and Georgie on the other with the Jackal confused as to why Jason was marrying Robin. And what about Sam? And where was he going to live? Would this woman Robin let him live with Stone Cold? He had lots of questions and no answers.

Let me know what you think in a review!

Please Vote! In my story RETALIATION who would you like to see try to come between Jason and Robin the choices are Sonny, Carly, Liz, Sam, Patrick, Anna, Mac, Robert or someone from Robin's past in Paris. Please Vote on my profile page or send me a PM or in a review. Vote for up to two choices.


End file.
